The fox in the snow
by yoohooha
Summary: this is my first fanfic... may is found in the forest bleeding to death by gilan. he takes her home to help her and tries to find out who and why they tried to kill may. but nothing is what is seems... who is may and why was she chased and almost killed... Gilan/OC.
1. 1 found in snow

**A/N: hello everyone! So this is my first fanfic. And I suck at English (2****nd**** language…I'm dutch) so I hope you all can understand this. I hope you like it… Oh and I'm warning you: This story uses the supernatural… because the supernatural is awesome!once again sorry for my language and I hope you like this first chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the ranger's apprentice except for my OC's… John Flanagan created the awesome world of the Ranger's Apprentice, not me…*sigh***

**Anyway here's my first chapter. In this story. In this series (Ranger's apprentice). On this site. In this world. In this universe…(I think/hope) have fun (I hope)**

**Bye from M. (no not from James Bond, even though that would be awesome.)**

Chapter one.

Found in snow

A lone rider on his way home was going through the forest. The rider hunched in his saddle. His green-grey cloak wrapped around him. A few days ago a snowstorm hit the fief and the land was covered in snow. His horse nickered soft an immediately her rider was alert. "where?" he asked. Probably to his horse because he was traveling alone. The head of the horses head went to the right. The rider sat quiet and listened. He heard some noise further in the forest. It sounded like someone who was being beat up.

He dismounted his mare and without making a sound he got his bow and walked towards the noise. The noise stopped and the young man could hear some men leaving. He heard one say:"you think she'll live?" after a short silence another said:" there's nobody out there if she doesn't bleed to death she'll freeze to death." He didn't seem so sad about it. Rather happy actually. The men he just heard left and after a short walk he came to a clearing. Red snow was all over the clearing. And in the middle there was a stranger lying in the snow.

The young man came closer and saw that the stranger was a girl. Around 16, with long fiery red wavy hair. Her eyes were closed and she breathed irregular. That's when the man saw the long stab wound in her stomach. He grabbed his cloak, ripped a piece of clothing off of it and wrapped it carefully around the girls wound. He saw that she slowly opened her eyes. "who are you?" she said. He looked into her dark-green eyes and said: "I'm Gilan and a kings ranger. Who are you?" she closed her eyes again and said: "May. May Greensworth." After that the girl lost conscious.

Gilan picked her up and walked back to blaze. The mare looked curiously to the girl and to Gilan. "she's coming with us." He explained to his horse. He mounted the mare and put the girl in front of him so she wouldn't fall. The man said to his horse get us back as soon as possible. The mare whinnied and sprinted away.

It wasn't too long until they came to the small cabin of the ranger. Gilan dismounted his horse and put the girl on the couch inside. He cleaned her wounds and wrapped them in bandages. He grabbed a blanked and put it over her. After that he went back outside. "sorry girl I had to take care of those wounds first. She would have died if I hadn't done that." He took the reins of blaze and took her to the stable. He made sure she was okay and took care of his horse. He gave blaze an apple. "here you go. You deserved it." He went back to his house and started the fire. He got some water and boiled it. "I really need some coffee now." He muttered.

**A/N: soo what do you think? Sucks? Great? Not good not bad? Terrible you should never write again? Awesome? Ongelooflijk (It's Dutch for incredible^^) Please review, follow, favorite,.…PLEASE!**


	2. 2 waking up

**A/N: hello again with a new chapter… so I hope you like it. Again sorry for my English… it sucks…. I know….By the way this story takes place around the second book. Have fun reading…BUT FIRST the disclaimer by Gilan:**

**Gilan:…..**

**Me: Gilan say it!**

**Gilan: why I haven't finished my coffee yet!**

**Me: finish it later! Just say I do not own the ranger's apprentice, only my own characters. Now say it….**

**Gilan: you just did :D.**

**Me: crap. Anyway here's chapter 2:**

Chapter two:

waking up.

May's POV:

I wake up with a stabbing pain in my stomach. I try

to open my eyes but I fail. I try to remember what happened but only found gusts. Snow. Five men. Pain. A man in a cloak. And darkness. I try to open my eyes again. This time I get to open them. I find myself lying on a couch in a cabin. I try to get up but it only hurts more. I let out a small cry of pain.

"so you're awake?" I hear a voice say. I look around to find the voice. "I'm over here." He says. I turn my head and see him. A tall stranger with brown hair and a handsome face. I just stared into his eyes. They were deep blue. "so are you going to say something or just stare..." I quickly looked away and asked "where am I?" He walked towards me and sat on the table across the couch. He handed me a cup of… I don't know something brown and hot. It smelled good. " what is this?" I ask. "you've never tasted coffee before?" his voice went like an octave higher **(A/N don't know if that's right but his voice went up a lot.)** "what's coffee?" I ask and I saw the man face palm himself. "can't believe anyone doesn't know coffee." He muttered.

I try to remember his name. something with a G. George? No, Jill no that's a girl's name. Gilan! Yeah that's it, Gilan. Suddenly I remembered that I asked something. "where am I and why am I here?" he looked at me like I was crazy. " you don't remember he asked. I shook my head. " I remember walking in the forest and… no no no no no." I yell " I have to go now. Where is my stuff?" again the look like I was crazy. " you didn't have anything when I found you. What happened?"

Gilan's POV:

I looked at the red-haired girl. In her eyes I saw anger, hate, fear and sadness. "what happened?" I ask again. "you can tell me. Maybe I can help." She nods and starts to tell her story. "my brother and I left our home about a year ago. Our parents got killed in a Skandian raid. My brother and I were in the forest nearby. At least I dragged him there. I was learning how to use a bow. He taught me and I wanted to practice. When we got back…" the girl stopped and was shaking a bit.

"Hey it's okay no one is going to hurt you here." I say in an attempt to calm her down. She looks up to me. "thank you. We saw the house in flames. I couldn't see my mother or my father. We hid in the forest for two days. After that we ran to the house and found… and found…" the girl was crying now and I didn't know what to do. "we found our parents killed." She said after a while. " we've been traveling around Auraluen from there on." The girl sat up. She looked at me "where is my brother and bow?" she asked. I didn't know what to say but the truth. "you were alone when I found you two men were arguing if you'd survive or not. I didn't saw your bow.

she looked up to me."I'm tired." she says. "you can use one of the bedrooms if you like." She nods and I show her the way. After she fell asleep I sat outside and looked up to the stars. "why isn't she telling me the truth?" I ask to no one in particular.

**A/N so I hope you liked it! I kind of know what will happen next so the next chapter will be there soon (I hope/ think) after the weekend I'll be back to school and will have less time (complicated story, got sick and had to stay home for a while but also had a play every evening I had to play in. why am I telling everyone this…) anyway review? Follow? Favorite? Send a banana? Bye!**


	3. 3 you what now?

**A/N hellooooo everyone I'm overexcited happy! Why? 1 my bf is coming tomorrow and I have a follower! Thank you AriannaTheRanger! Hollanders for life! Also thank you too for reviews: magicshadow1 and AriannaTheRanger. Another chapter is on the way but first.**

***sigh* I hate to do this…**

**May: you have to!**

**Me: I don't want to!**

**May: fine she doesn't own anything but me. All the credits go to the awesome John Flanagan!**

**Me: A girl can dream….**

**Anyway here you go:**

Chapter 3

You what now?

May's POV

After a few days staying at Gilan's cabin my wounds healed a lot. I wake up on a cold morning a little after dawn. I get dressed and walk out of the bedroom. "good morning I thought I heard you." I nod and walk to the table in the kitchen. Gilan turns around and hands me a plate of food. "how are you today?" he asks. I answer: "a lot better thank you." He looks at me and says: "you said you could handle a bow. Do you think you're up to some practice?" surprised by the question I stare at him. "hello! May you still there?" I shake my head and say: "sure. Ehm do you have a bow for me to loan. I kind of lost mine." He grins.

After breakfast we go outside. I shiver when I feel the cold of the winter. "here. This will keep you warm." He hands me a cloak. The same kind he is wearing. I mutter a thank you and follow him to the back of the cabin. A few targets are set up at different lengths. Gilan hands me a bow and quiver and picks up his own. "just try to hit the targets in the bulls eye like this." Before I knew it three arrows stuck out of the targets. All three in the exact center of the bulls eye. "just like that?" I ask. "yes now show me what you can do."

I lift up the bow and nock an arrow. I pull it to a half draw then a full draw. I aim, breathe and let go. I repeat it with the second and third target without seeing if the first arrow hit its target. When I'm done I look at the arrows. All three in the bulls eye. "not bad. Great actually!" I hear Gilan say. I thank him and retrieve the arrows. "do you always walk like that?" he asks. Again with the weird questions I think. "yes my father said that if he couldn't hear me no one could."

Gilan's POV

The girl stares at me like I'm crazy. I deserved that I think. "let's go back inside it's freezing." I say. Back inside I start the fire and may sits in front of it. "why did you want to see how good I was with a bow?" she asks. I think. I can better be honest with her. She'll find out anyway. "I'm thinking of making you my apprentice. You have the skill set to become a ranger. I send a letter to Crowley, the commander of the rangers, and now I'm waiting for a respond." I stop for a while. "only if you want of course." May stares at me and after a few minutes she says: "I would love to become a ranger's apprentice. But I do not really know what they do." I smile and say: "we watch, listen and drink a lot of coffee. Speaking of coffee I could use some. Could you boil the water I'll get the coffee."

Later that night when May was already asleep Gilan sat out on the porch listening to the forest. A horse approached and I see a messenger dismount it. "uhm sorry mister but I'm looking for ranger Gilan." "you're talking to him." I say the boy who spoke to me handed me a letter and took off again. I look at the oak leaf symbol and say: "this is it!"

**A/N: and that's it for this chapter. I hope you like it! Please review, follow, tell your other fanfiction addicted friends, do nothing, throw your computer out of the window… (or not your choice). Anyway goodbye!**


	4. 4 train train train

**A/N: hey guys sorry I didn't update in 2 days… I was bushy playing the play! After the last one I didn't have any energy left to do anything. I swear I slept till like 15.00 anyway I read that my English isn't so bad so Yay! And for the disclaimer today I have blaze!**

**Blaze: *winnys***

**Me: what?**

**Blaze:…**

**Me: oh right you're a horse. Hehe you can't speak… anyway I do not own ranger's apprentice. They belong to john Flanagan. **

Chapter 4

Train, train, train.

Gilan's POV

I leave the letter sealed for the night. I didn't know what was inside. A no or a yes. I also don't know why I want to help may. She's a complete stranger who lies to me. She is a very bad liar but still. I want to help her s the so she doesn't have to live on the streets anymore. I sigh and decide to go to sleep. When I walk towards my room I hear may talk in her sleep: "no this is not happening. It can't be happening. What is happening?!"After that it went quiet and I go to sleep. **I'll ask her about it later** I think.

The next morning I already forgot about May's talking in her sleep and went straight to the kitchen for some coffee. "you really must like that black weird stuff." I almost jump at the sound of may. I didn't even hear her come in. "I think every ranger does." I say calm trying to hide I didn't hear her come in. "ehm could you make breakfast I've got some other things to do…" she nods and I pick up my coffee and look for the letter from Crowley. I find it where I left it and walk outside.

May's POV

I start to make breakfast. But am almost immediately interrupted at that when Gilan runs in like a child on its birthday. "looks like you're stuck with me May. You are allowed to be my apprentice!" I laugh and completely forget about breakfast. "you still haven't told me what rangers exactly do but at least I don't have to live in the streets anymore. Thank you Gilan. For everything." I hug him and surprisingly he hugs back. " we'll get breakfast on the way we have to go away for a few days." I look curious at him "why?" he smiles. "well that will be a surprise."

After we pack some food and camp stuff we leave. I ride the pack pony an Gilan his own. "what's his name?" I ask. "HER name is blaze and that Rose." "oops ehm sorry blaze." We continue to ride in silence. Gilan gave me a cloak for the trip but said we'd have to buy me some clothes on the way back.

After we ride for a few days we come near a forest. "where are we going again?" I ask hoping he'd fall for my trick. He smirks and says: "nice try May but we're almost there so you can wait." He smiles and suddenly blaze sprints away. "no fair!" I yell and try to keep up with them.

After a few minutes we come to an old house. It kind of looks like a farm. I look around and see Gilan talking to some old guy. I ride towards them and dismount Rose. "May, I'd like you to meet Old Bob. Old Bob this is May. My apprentice."

**A/N soo they're at Old Bob's house/farm/stable. What will happen next…**

**Gilan: she'll get a horse. Duh. (idiot writer….)**

**Anyway… review? Follow? Favorite? Send chocolate?...hmmm chocolate…..**


	5. 5 horses

**A/N heey everyone I am so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I was way too busy with well a lot. Like a book report, six test the past few weeks, I had to sing for a grade (I can't sing…), my parents are going to Italy until Tuesday, I had to write a short story for Dutch (hehehe guess what story lazy me used) I had to prepare my audition for the school play… but now It's weekend! And for the disclaimer today I have Old Bob:**

**Old bob: she doesn't own anything but her own characters everything else belongs to John Flanagan.**

**Me: OMG you actually listened… yay.**

**Old Bob: you seem like a nice girl so why not.**

**Me: okay! Here's your chapter:**

Chapter five:

Horses.

May:

The first thing I thought when I saw Old bob was: wow he's old. Kind of acts like a horse. "Hi nice to meet you." I say shaking his hand. "likewise." He says and walks away. "If you would be so kind to follow me." I follow Old bob and he walks to a small barn with a small fenced meadow. In the meadow there is a horse. No a pony it's much too small for a horse. "this here is Hunter." Old bob says pointing at the horse. It is a pitch black small pony, but looks like he can run for days.

"go ahead try to ride." Gilan says with a smirk on his face. I didn't question it and walked to the horse. Who simply just jumps away and runs to the other side of the fence. I try to catch him again but he does the same. I look around and see a basket near the fence gate. I walk towards it and see that it's filled with apples. I get one and hold it in my hand. After I whistle Hunter turns his head. He sees the apple and immediately runs towards me. He stops before me to get the apple and I grab his reins. "smart girl." Old bob says to Gilan.

"how about you try to ride him." I look at Hunter and at Gilan and old bob. "Do I have to say something like Gilan sometimes does to Blaze?" I ask. "very smart girl." Old bob says. Gilan looks at me like I just ruined something but I ignore it. "Every ranger horse has a password so they won't be stolen. Blaze's password is Brown eyes. Hunter's password is Yellow leaf." I nod. "yellow leaf." I say. "not to me to the horse!." Both Gilan and Old bob laugh. "yellow leaf." I say to Hunter. He throws his manes around like horses sometimes do. I get up and sit in the saddle.

"go ahead and try." Old bob says. I get the reigns and ride around for a while. Bob and Gilan open the fence and I lead Hunter towards it. We run outside and run into the forest. I never have ridden a horse before and I've never gone so fast not even when… No I can't ever think of that again. If I don't think about it, it will disappear eventually. I love the speed and I love the horse riding. I look back and see how far I'm already away. I turn hunter around and we run back. I stop in the gate and dismount him. "I've never not ever gone so fast!" I cheer. Gilan nods. "he's yours. Every ranger or apprentice has a horse like that." I laugh and look at hunter.

"he was meant for someone else. But since you got here first…" Old bob says. Gilan looks at him puzzled. "halt is coming next week." He explains. "Oh right I thought I heard something like that. So he finally…" Gilan was cut off by bob. "yes. But I have a fine horse for him too." I look at both of them and sigh. "can you please explain because I can't follow anything of your half finished sentences!" Gilan looks at me and laughs. "halt is my former mentor. And he got a new apprentice. You'll meet them at the gathering in a few months."

The next couple of days I learn how to take care of hunter and how to ride a horse. After I learned the most important things we were on our way back home… home yeah I think I can call it like that. We said goodbye to bob and left. "how about a race?" Gilan asks. Without waiting for an answer he sprints away. "challenge accepted." I say and follow his lead.

**A/N and I just found out I have a second audition for the school play. Is that bad or is that good. I'm still trying to figure that out… anyway. Right now I have no idea how to continue the story. I know how it ends but the rest… sorry. I'll try to write as fast as my fingers allow me. Review? Favorite? Follow?** **Ideas? Comments? Please?**


	6. 6 red snow

**A/N yay two chapters in one day! Well for me, in the Netherlands. I don't know about you guys… anyway I was looking at my Dutch story. (same as this one but a lot shorter.) and I thought aaw why not. So I'm going to rewrite it in English as one chapter. What will come next but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Or burn it to prevent a war… sorry had to do that one. Disclaimer time!**

**me: hmm I'm running out of persons to use… ehm nicely ask for the disclaimer. Hehehe.**

**Old bob: I can do it again.**

**Me: no you it was your turn last time.**

**Old bob: what about hunter?**

**Me: he's a horse. He can't speak. *sigh* I'll do it myself. I do not own the rangers apprentice. I do own my laptop to write this but that's about it.**

**Hunter: *whinnies***

**Me: oh now you're going to start too? Anyway here's the chapter.**

Chapter six

Red snow.

Gilan:

It started snowing again a few hours ago and It won't stop anytime soon. A few more hours and then we'll be back and I'll get some coffee. I should have got some before I left. "is something up?" may asks. I think for a while. "not yet." I say. "not yet? What kind of answer is that? What is going on? Why are you being so vague?" I chuckle. "what's with the questions? And to answer them: it's my answer, we are being followed, and I'm not vague." I say. "Oh." Is all she manages to say. "at that tree we jump and hide in the bushes." I say. She nods. I whisper a few words to blaze and she whinnies. At the tree I pointed out we jump and like I said hide in the bushes. Blaze and Hunter kick their feet more into the ground so it sounds like their riders are still… well ride. After a while a dozen knights on horses appear. They don't look like Auralian knights. More like they're from Hibernia. Why would they be here?

May:

No, no, no, no, no, this is bad. This is very, very bad. They shouldn't be able to find me. Why did they find me. I thought they thought I was dead. And if Gilan didn't find me I would have been. The knights stop. "we know you jumped into the bushes. Come out and surrender." The leader, Cahir, says. "Do you know these men?" Gilan asks soft. "They kind of are the guys who tried to kill me?" I say. "what are we going to do?" Gilan laughs softly. "We'll get out of the bushes and then we'll see. Just don't panic. Shoot if you have to." He says. After that we get out of the bushes and face Cahir. "Give us the girl and you can walk away. This is not your business." Cahir says. "Well then we have a problem. See the girl, May, is my apprentice so it is my business. What exactly are you planning to do to her. If I would hand her over. Which I won't. Kill her? Leave her in the woods like the last time? And why? Because all I see is a little girl who lost her family." Gilan says. Cahir laughs. "is that what she said? I have to admit she has always been a good liar. If you aren't going to hand her over. I think we just have to take her."

**A/N I know what will happen next but I wanted to use a cliffhanger. Hehehe. Sorry for the short chapter. Cahir by the way means warrior or battle man in case you wondered. If you didn't well now you know. I probarly write the next chapter soon. Like tomorrow or today. But I would like to hear your theories why may is being followed by some weird Hibernian guy and friends. I know why. But you don't. please leave a review. Or not. It would make my day, or week, or month. Anyway… review? Favorite? Follow? Anything? Please?**

**Gilan: okay, okay, I think they got it.**

**Me:okay….bye…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N hello! I told you I would update the next day! Again sorry for the short chapter last time. This one will be longer! By the way I'm not really good at writing action scenes and don't know the feet and mile systems… sorry. Anyway here's the disclaimer for today:**

**Cahir: and why would I say that you do not own the ranger apprentice series?**

**Me: you just did.**

**Cahir: well you can't tell me what to do!**

**Me actually I can…**

**Cahir:…oops…**

**Me: Hehehe**

Chapter seven

Fight or flee.

Gilan:

Why would they want to take may. What did she do to them. I'll ask later but now we have to get out of here. "remember what I said?" I ask May. She nods. "Then let's do this." I say. I draw my sword and she pulls her bow to a half draw. "you think you can beat twelve soldiers?" Cahir says. "no I think we can beat twelve idiots." I say. Cahir draws his sword and so do his men. They attack all together like they read each other's minds. I respond as soon as I can and attack. These soldiers are pretty good swordsmen. But not as good as others I know and fought. It's twelve against two. Not very fair. I beat a few men with a little trouble and see that May also took down a few. Cahir and 4 or 5 of his men still stand. Cahir moves towards May and the others move towards me. From the corner of my eye I see May picking up a sword nearby. I fight the men attacking me and after a while it's two against one. "do you think you can win this?" one says. "do you even know the girl you're defending? Just walk away while you can." The other says. "and leave an innocent girl behind? No not when I'm alive." With that we continue fighting. It wasn't long before it was one against one. "I must admit you are a skilled swordsmen." The man says. "I never saw anyone taking down eight men on his own." I hit him with the side of my sword to knock him out. This took him by surprise and he fell down after I hit him. "and you are number nine." I say and hear May scream. I look around to find May I find her attacking Cahir.

May:

I shot three men down with my arrows. I have a lot to learn. I had 24 arrows and took down three men. I am out of arrows and see Cahir walking towards me. Desperately I grab the first sword I see and raise it against Cahir. "do you think you can beat me?" he says. He raises his own sword and starts hitting me. I try to deflect the attacks but I can't deflect all of them. I try to keep standing but with each cut I get it's harder to keep standing. "You know your brother put up a fight. He fought and fought thinking you would come for him eventually. Guess what? You never showed up. And he lost all hope. He told me in his last breaths to say this to you.. Little sis I will never forget what you've done. But you are still family. And I will never betray family. Farewell. I thought it would be decent to pass his last words to you. Before he died. Guess why he died. All because of you." I scream and attack. "you don't know what you're talking about! Just shut up! Shut up!" I scream. I drop my sword and cry. Cahir saw his chance and raised his sword to kill me. Even before he hit me everything went black.

Gilan:

I run towards May and Cahir and knock him out. He fell and so did May. I pick her up and whistle three tones. Quickly Blaze and Hunter come running towards me. Hunter knickers worried and I put May over his back and get up on blaze. "come on let's go!" I say. And we are on our way once again.

May:

"when will she wake up?"

"I don't know. It could be in an hour, but also in a week."

"please just help her."

"we'll do whatever we can."

One of the voices sounds familiar. But I can't really place it. The other one is completely new to me. What where they talking about and why can't I open my eyes. After that thought I drift into a sleep. When I wake up. I completely wake up. I open my eyes and look around. I'm in some sort of a hospital or an infirmary. I see a tall figure sleeping in a chair next to me. He looks kind of familiar too. "GILAN!" I suddenly scream. The figure jumps up like four feet into the air. Which is kind of funny if you are in a chair. "whatappenedwhendidyouwakeup?" he says still half asleep. "I woke up but what happened, how long was I asleep? last thing I remember is in the forest with…" he sighs. "You wear out for three days and I left them in the forest. But what did he mean with, well everything? Explain?" "I will, but now I'm hungry. Do you think we can get some food?" he nods and walks away. "I'll be back with food in a minute." I never saw him getting back because I already fell asleep.

**A/N so long chapter. At least for me. Well did you like it? I'm not sure how to continue but I'll find something I mean Cahir still is knocked out in the forest. What do you think should happen? Please review, favorite, follow. Bye!**


	8. 8 the truth

**A/N hello! I am sorry If my updates are irregular. I plan to write a lot the next week because it's fall holiday! I plan to write but I also have a lot to do next week. I'm going to shoot a very short film with my friends and that takes a few days. And my teachers think I don't have a life so I also have a lot of homework.**

**Anyway here's the disclaimer!**

**I don't own anything but my OC.**

Chapter 8

the truth

May:

When I wake up it already is getting dark. "are you awake again?" I hear Gilan say. "No I'm sleeping can't you see?" I say. He laughs. "No I can't" he mocks. "You promised me an explanation." He says. "I hoped you forgot." I say. "No I almost never forget anything." I sit up and start. "remember what I told you about my parents? I'm sorry but most of it was a lie. I knew that Cahir was coming for us. And I know why he killed my parents. He killed them because of my family. We're… different. Cahir thought that it was witchcraft and wants us dead. He already got my parents and my brother so that only leaves me."

"what do you mean Witchcraft?" he says. I sigh. "I mean that I'm a shape shifter. I can turn into a fox actually. My brother and father could turn into a wolf and my mother could become a deer. The day he came I was in the house. My father saw them coming and sent us away to hide. I saw everything. How they came. How they tried to get my parents to speak and how they, how they killed them. after that we ran away from Cahir and his men. A few weeks ago they found us and they took us to their camp. and then you found me. That's all I know." After a short silence I ask. "When will I be able to get out of here? I hate Infirmaries." Finally he laughs. "the doctor said as soon as you wake up, so now actually."

"I'm glad to be on a horse again!" I say when we leave. "Good because It's about four hours to the cabin." With that said he and blaze sprint away. "GILAN!" I shout before following his lead.

After three and a half hour we get back to the cabin. After we take care of the horses we get inside. "can you get the coffee?" he asks. I nod and get it. He starts the fire and makes some. "you know it doesn't really make sense to me." Gilan says. "what doesn't?" I ask. "really? Maybe the whole shape shift thing. How does it work?" I sigh I was expecting that question. "I don't know. If I want to I can turn into a fox that's all." "yes but how does it work, I mean what's it like?" I laugh. "well I am still me when I'm a fox. I can think and see normally. I just look different. I'll show you sometime." I laugh. I never expected to say that to anyone ever!

Gilan:

This is weird. More than average weird. Even weirder is that I don't mind. I don't mind that my apprentice is a shape shifter and I don't mind her being around. "we have to leave again in a few weeks." I say. "why?" "well because of the annual Ranger's gathering. You will be tested if you are good enough for your apprenticeship." She looks at me with big eyes. "don't worry. Your shooting is more than okay. In the next few weeks I'll train you in unseen and unheard movements and knife throwing. You'll pass the test. What you should be worried about is my old mentor. He can be very… well you'll find out in your own." I laugh. "what? Wait why?" she asks. But I won't say a thing. "tomorrow we'll start training." Is all I say before I get up and go to my room. "goodnight." "night"

**A/N so what do you think? Now the title also makes sense. Anyway Review? Favorite? Follow? Bye!**


	9. 9 training

**A/N so does anyone knows the vitamin string quartet? THEY'RE AWESOME! Just saying. Anyway I'm giving you one chapter before I'm gone for a couple of days. Tomorrow and Wednesday I've got filming with my friends, Friday I've got a funeral, I broke up with my boyfriend so I'm a complete wreck right now I hope it won't affect my writing. DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Gilan: why me again?**

**Me because there is no one left and I thought why not!**

**Gilan: I don't want to I'm still freaked out by May's shape shift thingy!**

**Me: Fine! I don't own anything but my OC.**

Chapter nine.

Training.

Gilan:

She really is a fast learner. In the two weeks we've been training she improved a lot. She shoots and throws good and I never hear her coming. Only unseen movements is a bit difficult for her. She always forgets to not move. She can't stay still. "Again." I say and May jumps out of the bushes. "there is no way you could've seen me!" she yells. "No I didn't but you shouldn't have gotten out of the bushes that gave you away. Always stay still until you are dragged away or if you are certain they know exactly where you are." I say. "Again." She mutters something I can't hear then says. "why can't I use my shape shifting?" "because you can't always depend on that. What if you can't shift and you have to get somewhere unseen?" she sighs. "fine." And she runs away. All we're doing is a game of hide and seek. But more serious. One hides and has to make it to a certain point without being found, heard or seen. If you are found, heard or seen you're dead. If you can escape a ranger's eye you can pretty much escape anyone's eye. We have about a week until we've got to go to the gathering and as the best in unseen movements. I can't get there with an apprentice who gets caught every time she tries. I sigh. "You really have to try harder. If you want to make it to that tree." I say. "Again?" she asks. "again." I say.

May:

I'm getting sick and tired of getting caught. I don't mind the very serious game of hide and seek. I just don't like it that Gilan sees every move I make. It's frustrating. And I'm not allowed to shift. Which is more frustrating. One more week and then I've got my exams. I'm not sure if I can make that. I don't want to fail. If I do I've got nothing left. I would have no one to go to. And I'll probably die because of Cahir. "seriously? You're trying that?" another sarcastic comment of Gilan. This time I stop and stand still. Like he said. "finally you've got the point why we're doing this! To stand still and never move." I smile. "even a smile counts as moving." Suddenly he stands before me. "crap!" I say. "don't worry you'll get it in time. Let's go back inside and get something to eat." I nod and follow him to the cabin. "you're the cook for tonight." He says. "sure." I mutter and start cooking.

Gilan:

I think she finally got it. If we keep training like this she'll be ready for the test. More than ready. I hope that the other rangers will see that this girl is just as good as any other apprentice. I'm also curious to halts new student. In a week I'll meet him. And have another shot to catch him off guard. This year I'm finally going to make it. I'm sure of it. And I think I know how…

**A/N Hehehe so what's his plan? Next update will be the gathering but I have to find the book in my bookcase first. (and that can take a while) so I won't make any mistakes. Review? Favorite? Follow? Pleeeeeaaaaaaaseeeee? Bye!**


	10. 10 the way to the gathering

**A/N hey everyone! So I'm back from making the very short film with my friends and let's just say that we have more bloopers than actual film material. It was a lot of fun though. Anyway I still didn't find book one yet so I'll try it by memory. I hope it's good. I also heard and read that I should put in more emotions but I'm not very good at that so I'll try. Here's the disclaimer:**

**Will: why me? I'm not even in the story yet!**

**Me: well because…**

**Will: who are you anyway? And why not halt? Or Crowley?**

**Me: now I feel sorry for halt…**

**Will: Why?**

**Me: I don't own anything but my OC.**

**Will: wait! Why do you feel sorry for halt?**

Chapter 10

The way to the gathering

Gilan:

"ready to go?" I look at May who currently is putting her camp-gear on Hunter. "Almost. Just one more minute." I laugh. "That's what you said ten minutes ago." She murmurs something and I think I don't even want to hear it. "Done." She says and gets on Hunter. "where are we going again?" she asks. "The gathering. Every year all rangers meet at the gathering to ehm well gather. The apprentices are tested if they are good enough for the next year and if there are any changes in what ranger is in what fief we hear it there." She only nods as a response. "shall we go?" I ask and we're on our way. "It'll be about a week riding to the gathering." I say. May sighs. "Great and I assume we'll be there for a week?" I nod. "that would make tree weeks without a normal bed." I laugh. "I never thought you liked your bed so much!" she mumbles something. "I'm sorry what?" I ask. "Nothing." She says.

I laugh She smiles. I never really noticed what a beautiful smile she has. Stop it! She's your apprentice you can't think like that! Can I? "Is something wrong? You're so quiet." She says and I'm pulled out of my thoughts. "No, no nothing's wrong I was just lost in my thoughts I guess." I say. "what were you thinking about then?" crap I'm doomed. I try to think of something to say. "ehrm well every year I try to surprise my former mentor and I never really succeeded. So I was thinking of a plan for this year." Good now I hope she'll believe me. "Sure. But he caught you every year so far?" I nod. "he must be really good then." "yeah he's the best. And he trained me so he kind of knows every move I could do." I really have to make a plan to surprise him this year. "So how are you going to sneak upon him?" she asks and again I'm pulled out of my thoughts. "I'm not sure yet. I had a plan but it wasn't a good one." I say. "well what was the plan?" she asks. "basically you distract them with your fox shape shift thing and I'll sneak upon them. But I'm not sure how they'll react to that. And if they'll believe it. Halt probably will say I was lucky that the fox appeared and that it won't count. Or he'll freak out if he believes it." I saved myself pretty good there. I still have to find a way to sneak upon halt but I'll figure it out.

"Are we there yet?" may asks. We've been on our way for almost a week. "No but we're close." I say. "As soon as I find Halt's tracks we start our plan okay?" may nods. We don't have to wait long to start our plan because soon I find the tracks of Abelard and another horse. "Go." I say and May disappears in the forest. I start to follow the tracks and soon I hear two horses in front of me. "finally." I say and keep following them.

May:

I follow Gilan in a parallel path. As soon as he stops I stop. I close my eye and see the usual red and orange shades flying past me. The colors fade and I can see normally again. As A fox I'm fast and unseen. With the extra training I got I'm also quiet. I make my way to Gilan And I see him dismounting Blaze. He sees me and nods. Time to move. I see a man in a ranger cloak in the distance. That must be Halt. I run into the bushes and quickly make my way to the ranger. I'm close and see his horse giving the man a warning. He looks up and looks around I see Gilan coming closer and make my move. I jump out of the bushes and run away from them. As soon as I'm out of sight I get back to hunter and change back to myself. I take hunter, go to where Gilan left Blaze and wait for his signal. It wasn't long before I hear three tones I get on Hunter and follow blaze who already was going to Gilan. I see him talking to the same man and I see that there is a smaller figure next to him. He wasn't there a few minutes ago was he? Gilan is jumping from one leg to the other and I laugh at that. "very smart to laugh at your mentor." He says. "yes but can you see yourself? I see that it didn't work." Gilan sighs. "I thought it did but Halt had a surprise for me too. I bet you saw me coming from far away." He says to the small figure next to halt. he laughs. "No not at all. I never saw you. How did you do it I only saw where you were." "he's the best in unseen movements so maybe that explains something." Halt says. "Are you going to introduce us to your apprentice or should we do it on our own." Gilan laughs. "No, this is May. May this is Halt and that's Will, Halts apprentice." "Hi." Is all I can say. "shall we go to the gathering before they run out of coffee?" Halt says. And that was all he needed to say because we all got on our horses and left to the gathering.

**A/N so a long chapter and she met halt! They don't know about the shape shifting yet so this should be fun. Hehehe. Anyway I don't think I'm going to write in the next two days because tomorrow I have a funeral and I don't have time to write. School starts on Monday and I didn't make my homework yet… oops. Review? Favorite? Follow?**


	11. 11 a very short gathering

**A/N hello again it took a little longer for me to update. Sorry for that. I write a lot now because I kind of lost my voice. Great and tomorrow again singing for a grade… that's going to be fun! Oh and I got my book back. Let's see where I was at the story. At the gathering right?**

**Halt: yes now please move on before they ran out of coffee.**

**Me: why? Do you want some? If you do you'll have to do the disclaimer for today…**

**Halt: fine. She doesn't own any of the ranger's apprentice. Now give me some coffee!**

Chapter 11

A very short gathering.

May:

When we got to the gathering place there where ranger's everywhere running to anywhere. Halt left to see Crowley or Crony or something like that. Gilan, Will and I are looking for a camping spot.

"There's one." Will says and we dismount and walk to the spot. Immediately Gilan looks for some firewood. "Can you get the coffee May?" He asks. "Sure." I say and I start looking for the coffee. Most of the tents around ours are empty only one isn't. a thin gangly man walks towards Gilan and asks:

"any news yet?" Gilan turns around and says. "I was just about to ask the same question." He shakes his hand. "it's Merron isn't it?" the man, Merron, nods. "and you're Gilan if I remember correctly." Gilan nods and introduces Will and me. "you're Halt's apprentice right? And you're Gilan's." He says to us. "I was going to be one of your assessors." Gilan frowns. "Was going to be?" he asks. " Yes. I doubt we'll continue with the Gathering now" He hesitated, then added," You mean you haven't heard?" all three of us shake our heads. "Morgarath is up to something again." I could see Will shiver when the name fell.

"What happened?" he asks. There's no clear news so far. Only garbled reports. But it looks as if a force of Wargals broke out of Three Step Pass some days ago. They overran the sentries there and headed north. " " Was Morgarath with them?" Gilan asked. Merron shrugged in reply. " We don't know. Don't think so at this stage, but Crowley has been sending scouts out for the past two days. Could be it's just a raid. But if it's more than that, it could mean the start of another war. If so, it's a bad time to lose Lord Lorriac. "

Gilan looked up, concern in his voice. " Lorriac is dead?" he asked, and Merron nodded. A stroke apparently. Or his heart. He was found dead a few days ago, with not a mark on him. Staring straight ahead. Stone cold dead. " " But he was in his prime!" Gilan said. " I saw him only a month ago and he was as healthy as a bull."

"who's Lorriac?" I ask. Lorriac of Steden. He was the leader of the King's heavy cavalry. Probably our best cavalry commander. As Merron said, if there's war, he'll be sorely missed. "

Almost an hour later Halt came back. Seeing the senior Ranger's arrival, Merron had drifted back to join their group. He and Halt greeted each other briefly, then Merron posed the question that was on all their minds." Is it war?" he asked anxiously, and Halt shook his head." We don't know for certain. Latest reports show that Morgarath is still in the mountains." " Then why did the Wargals break out?" Will asked. "They're only a small party-perhaps fifty of them. They were intended to act as a diversion. While our guards were busy chasing the Wargals, Crowley thinks that the two Kalkara slipped out of the Mountains and are holed up somewhere on the Solitary Plain."

Gilan gave a low whistle. Merron actually took a step back in surprise.

" You mean they still exist?" Merron said. " I thought they died out years ago. " " Oh, they still exist all right," Halt said. " There are only two of them left, but that's enough to worry about. " There was a long silence between them. Then Will asked. "what are they?" Halt answered. "When Morgarath was planning his rebellion, he wanted more than an ordinary army. He knew that if he could terrify his enemies, his task would be far easier. So over the years, he made several expeditions into the Mountains of Rain and Night, searching." " Searching for what?" Will asked. "For allies he could use against the kingdom. The Mountains are an ancient, undisturbed part of the world. They've remained unchanged for centuries and there were rumors that strange beasts and ancient monsters still lived there. The rumors turned out to be all too true. "

"then he found the kalkara. And they're worse than Wargals. Much, much worse" in the time they had their talk I just stood there and listened. I know of the kalkara and I don't ever want to see them. I hope that it's just a rumor and not a true one. " There were three of them. But one was killed about eight years ago, so we know a little more about them. Think of a creature somewhere between an ape and a bear, that walks upright, and you'll have an idea of what a Kalkara looks like." " So does Morgarath control them with his mind, like the Wargals?" Will asked. Halt shook his head." No. They're more intelligent than Wargals. But they are totally obsessed with silver. They worship it and hoard it and Morgarath apparently gives it to them in large amounts so they'll do his bidding. And they do it well. They can be incredibly cunning while

they

stalk their prey. "

" Prey?" Will asked. " What sort of prey?"

They hesitate to answer. Both Gilan and Halt remain silent. Finally Halt answers. "The Kalkara are assassins. Once they've been given a specific victim, they will do anything in their power to reach that person and kill them." " Can't we stop them?" Will asked, his gaze shifting briefly to Halt's massive longbow and the bristling quiver of black arrows. " They're very difficult to kill.

They

have a thick hair covering that's matted and bonded together so that it's almost like scales. An arrow will hardly penetrate. A battle-ax or a broadsword is best against them. Or a good thrust with a heavy spear might do the job. "

I walk away from the men. I don't want to hear it anymore. I walk around and look for Hunter. When I spot him I walk to him. "hey." I say to him. He doesn't answer. Of course he won't it's a horse. And yet it seems like he does answer. "I didn't want to hear their talk about the kalkara anymore." I say to him. He knickers and it almost sounds like he agrees with me. "you don't like them either huh?" again he knickers. I keep talking to hunter, I think I might go crazy. I mean I'm talking to a Horse! Then I see Gilan walking to me.

"where were you? You where gone before I could notice it." I smile. "That's good right? And I don't like the kalkara my father used to speak about it." He nods. "it is indeed good that I didn't notice but I've got some bad news." I look into his eyes. He has beautiful eyes. I think to myself. Wait he's your mentor stop thinking. Idiot. then I realize what he was going to say. "No, no, no, no, please tell me that we're not going to seek the kalkara and try to stop them?" I say slightly panicked. Gilan nods and says. "yes. We're going to hunt for the kalkara."

**A/N yeah and a very long chapter 1203 words! I know it can be longer but still! It is long, for me then. Anyway I'm going to respond to your reviews. ****Haven't done that yet… sorry.**

**AriannaTheRanger: danku danku. Met dat tijd wisselen hoor ik wel vaker. ****Oeps….(I did this one in Dutch so sorry if you can't read it.)**

**magicshadow1: Hehehe Halt still didn't find out. I wonder how he'll react because I have no idea yet.**

**moniquebowman: they are going to get together eventually now it's just sometimes those thoughts you can read but they'll defeniatly get together. Yes she can turn into a fox because she's a shape shifter. And why do you think I am writing this….**

**Alice: Yeah my grammar isn't perfect. I changed in the document on my laptop but I'm too lazy to chance it here.**

**Kerowyn6: thank you very much. Sometimes I'm better at English than at Dutch. It just makes more sense to me.**

**Catgirlz99: If you give me the title of your crossover I'll read it.**

**That's it for now. Review? Favorite? Follow? Find my voice and bring it back to me?**


	12. 12 the stone flutes

**A/N so I was in my English class and the teacher says "read it out loud." I'm like "…" and he gets mad and angry. And finally a friend of mine stopped laughing to say. "she lost her voice sir so she can't." then he had to read it. So now I'm happy to write!**

**Crowley: why me?**

**Me: just say it!**

**Crowley: no I'm a commander I've got better things to do!**

**Me: Fine I don't own anything from the ranger's apprentice except my OC.**

Chapter 12

The stone flutes

Gilan:

Around noon the next day we reached the solitary plains. it was a vast, depressing place. The featureless ground stretched out before them for kilometer after kilometer, covered in tall, gray grass, made rank and dry by the constant wind. The wind itself almost seemed to be a living presence. It rubbed on their nerves, blowing constantly and unvaryingly from the west, bending the tall grass before it as it swept across the flat ground of the Solitary Plain.

" Now you can see why they call it the Solitary Plain," Halt said to the three of them. " When you ride out into this damned wind, you feel as if you're the only person left alive on earth. " I wouldn't mind as long as I'm among friends. Even just May… I really have to stop thinking like that.

"Gilan if you would be so kind to start thinking out loud. We can almost hear you." Halt says sarcastically. "No my thoughts are fine being thoughts." I reply. From the corner of my eye I see May cover her ears. "what's the matter. The flutes aren't too loud now. I can barely hear them." Will asks. If only he knew I thought to myself. "I have sensitive ears." Is all she replies after a doubtful silence.

"If you two are done with your chatter party and if our philosopher," Halt points at me. "is done thinking can we please go on before the kalkara are gone." I nod and we're on our way once again.

"we'll rest here for the night." Halt says. "It's almost impossible to maintain a constant course in the dark, Without any significant land features to set a course by, we could easily wind up going around in circles. " Gratefully, everyone dismounted.

Will began scouting around the few stunted bushes that grew on the Plain,

searching for firewood. Halt, realizing what was in his mind, shook his head.

"No fire," he says. " We'd be visible for miles and we have no idea who might be watching. " Will paused, letting the small bundle he had gathered fall to the ground. " You mean the Kalkara?" he said. Halt shrugs."Them, or Plainspeople. We can't be sure that some of them aren't in league with the Kalkara. After all, living cheek by jowl with creatures like that, you might well end up cooperating with them, just to ensure your own safety. And we don't want them getting word that there are strangers on the Plain. "

May and I are unsaddling our horses and I take this chance to talk to her. "are you alright? I mean those stone flutes aren't exactly easy on the ears I can't imagine on yours." She nods. "I got used to it a while ago." We were riding the solitary plains until it started to get dark.

"No fire means no hot food." She says. I nod. "And even worse no coffee." I say.

I turn around and nearly bump against May in the process. I'm so close to her. I can almost kiss her. Almost just a few inches. I look into her eyes and I see her looking back. It seemed like we were standing there forever.

But it was only a short moment before Halt ruined it. "Do you two love-birds need some privacy?" as always he sounds grim but there is a slight bright side to his voice.

May:

Gilan turns around and nearly crashes into me. He doesn't say anything he only looks into my eyes. He's so close. So very close… No you can't. I say to myself. He's your mentor you shouldn't like think that. Sadly or luckily, I'm not sure about that, Halt interrupts. "Do you two love-birds need some privacy?" I'm happy I am wearing my hood up or else he would see me blush. A lot.

Gilan apologizes and walks to Halt. I follow him silently. Halt says to his apprentice. "you'll take the first watch. When the moon." He points at the moon. "reaches that angle you'll wake Gilan for the next one. May's after that and I'll take the last one." Will nodded, rousing himself and standing to stretch his stiff muscles. He picks up his bow and quiver and walks to the bush Halt had selected as a vantage point. Rangers on watch never stay in the open by the campsite but always move away ten or twenty meters, and find a place of concealment. That way, strangers coming upon the campsite would be less likely to see them. I walk to the place where I dropped Hunter's saddle and use it as a pillow. Soon I fall asleep wrapped in my cloak.

"May…May wake up." I hear Gilan say. I open my eyes. And see his face. Again he's so close. When he sees my open eyes he smiles.

"Your turn." He says. I yawn and he helps me up. He keeps close though. I just want to… "Do you remember where you have to watch." I shake my head. "I-I'm sorry I f-f-forgot." I stuttered. I never stutter. He lets out a soft chuckle. "you stutter, that's new." I blush.

"I'll show you where it is." He says and he wraps his arms around me to lead me the way. "Are you still alright? I can see you didn't sleep very well." I look at him. "No I'm okay. The noise is just hurting my ears a bit." He nods. "good then."

We get to the spot where I have to stay until I can wake Halt up. "It won't be long before you can wake Halt. I would have woken you sooner but you looked like you needed some more sleep." He says. "thank you I did need it." I say softly.

What happened next took me completely by surprise. I never would have thought this would happen and of all times now…

**A/N hehehe Did I mention that when I lose my voice I can be a bit mean with cliffhangers? Well I am. I just had to do it! Please leave in your reviews what you think would happen? Oh yeah and I'm trying to lead more to the Gilan/OC thing. Is it working? If it is then YES! Tomorrow I've got the results of the school play… and I'm very, very nervous. I'm not sure I will sleep at all tonight… anyway.**

**Moniquebowman: thank you! I try to follow the book most of the time. And for the new dialogue on a new paragraph thing. I want to but I don't know how… oops**

**Angie the ranger: well thank you. And I'm considered good at my school. Really I can almost kill my classmates when they speak in a weird dutch/English/boeren maas en waals mixture. The last on is a dialect from somewhere in the Netherlands. **

**Thank you for following/favoriting:**

**Daughterofak1ng.**

**Chrojo.**

**Percy nightshade.**

**Just2aw3s0me.**

**ArriannaTheRanger.**

**Abby7441.**

**Review? Favorite? Follow? Make sure my classmates know how to (properly) speak English?**


	13. 13 the way to the kalkara

**A/N hello everyone! I just got back from school and more importantly I got the results of the school play! And I got one of the main parts! I die just before the break… and I'm happy about it. here's the disclaimer:**

**Halt:…**

**Me: hello? Halt?**

**Halt: I'm still sleeping.**

**Me: no you're not I can hear you speak.**

**Halt:…**

**Me: fine I do not own the ranger's apprentice.**

Chapter 13

The trail to the kalkara.

Gilan:

My shift is done and I walk towards the camp. When I find may she's still sleeping. She looks cute like that all curled up in her cloak. Maybe I'll let her sleep for another hour. I'm not that tired yet and she could use it.There is a reason why there are no animals around the solitary plains. The stone flute's noise is too painful for them. It must be bothering May as well. She has been jumpy and easily distracted ever since we got here.

I walk back to the watching spot and wait until another hour passes by. Now I really have got to wake May and get some sleep. I try to wake her up.

"May…May wake up." I say wile softly shaking her awake. She opens her eyes and I smile. "Your turn." I say. I look into her eyes. Beautiful bright green eyes look back. I really love her eyes. What if I would… she yawns and I help her up. "Do you remember where you have to watch?" I ask pushing away the thought. "I-I'm sorry I f-f-forgot." She stutters. I chuckle. "You stutter that's new." I say and I see her blush.

"I'll show you where it is." I say and I wrap my arm around her. Where did that come from. She doesn't seem to mind so I lead her to the spot.

"Are you still alright? I can see you didn't sleep very well." I say. It was bothering me for a while. "No I'm okay. The noise is just hurting my ears a bit." I nod. "good then."

We get to the spot where she has to stay until she can wake Halt up. "It won't be long before you can wake Halt. I would have woken you sooner but you looked like you needed some more sleep." I say. "Thank you, I did need it." she says softly.

I just couldn't stop myself. I had to do it. After she said that I lean towards her and kiss her. Surprisingly after she recovers from the shock she kisses back. I part our kiss to catch my breath and she hugs me. I hug back and say. "I could stay for a while. We can look out together." She nods and gives me a smile. "I'd like that."

May:

I can't believe he kissed me. He kissed me. About an hour passed since that and I sent him away. He needs sleep. It'll be only a few moments until I have to wake Halt and I'm looking forward to some sleep.

"Halt?" I say. "Your turn." He mumbles something and gets up. He looks at me and says in a very serious tone. "What happened?" "Nothing." I mumble. He looks at me. "Let's go for a walk." He gets up and walks away from the camp.

"Now what did he do?" he asks when I catch up to him. "He kissed me." I say as soft as I can. "Hmm I thought so." I look at him. "How did you…" He smiles. Really he can smile? "I know everything." I nod. Sure he does.

"It'll be fine. I can see you like him too." He says. "Now go to sleep, we leave early in the morning and I don't think there will be time for coffee." I do as he says and walk back to the camp. At least I try. It's pitch black out here and I can't find anything to direct me to the camp. After a while I can see the sky light up and I look around to find Hunter, Tug, Abelard or Blaze. They'll stand out on this field.

When I can't find them I panic. What to do now? I'm lost and I've got no clue how to get back. There's a way but I can't risk them finding out just jet.

When I still can't find them I sit down and think of my idea.

As a fox I'll be able to pick up the trail a lot faster. Halt might see but it's worth the risk. I close my eyes and when I open them I know I'm a fox.

I pick up the trail of the horses very quickly and soon I'm nearing the camp. When I'm close enough I shift back and sneak to my sleeping place. I curl up in my cloak and fall asleep. Still wondering about everything that has happened today.

**A/N and how's that? THEY KISSED! I had two choices. 1 bring Cahir back or 2 make them kiss. Guess what I picked! Well you don't have to guess because that wouldn't make any sense at all so anyway.**

**Moniquebowman: YES HE IS! And thank you! About the paragraphs I'm trying but I can forget while writing it. I forget a lot. Often when I'm mid sentence I forget what I was going to say… yeah that bad.**

**Review? Favorite? Follow? Anything?**


	14. Author's note

**A/N I am so sorry for not updating. Even this isn't an update. The reason I can't update is because my laptop thought: Hey Matilde has to write three reports, make one presentation and post chapters online. This would be the perfect time for me to crash and die! Well my laptop isn't completely dead but it's close. It crashed and deleted everything! Even schoolwork that I'm supposed to hand in tomorrow! I'm kind of stressing out about that. So I lost every chapter I wrote and I don't have a backup. Oh yeah and I have test week to stress over. I'm sorry I'll update in a week I hope. I'll fix my laptop (or throw it out of the window) and start writing as soon as test week is over! Again I'm sorry. BYE!**


	15. 14 tracking with style

**A/N hello everyone I'm back! Wow chapter 14 already. To be honest I never thought I would get this far! I have a very bad habit of start writing a story and never finishing it. I will finish this one though. I promise that. The test week isn't done yet but I don't care. Tomorrow I have physics and I don't have to study for music, chemistry, dutch and biology anymore because I had them today and yesterday and the day before yesterday. But I doubt you want to know anything about my boring life! Here's the disclaimer:**

**Will: why do I have to wake up this early in the morning?**

**Me: uhm it's like 21:15 over here…**

**Will:… just let me sleep!**

**Me: fine I do not own anything but my OC.**

Chapter 14

Tracking with style.

May:

"Wake up." I feel a small tug on my shoulder. "May… Wake up." I grunt and roll over to see Gilan smiling at me. "I'm tired." I say and I close my eyes again. "Okay. I didn't want to do this but… you leave me no choice."

Before I can say anything Gilan picks me up and swings me up over his shoulder. "GILAN PUT ME DOWN!" I shout. He laughs and says. "No not yet." I start hitting his back to try to get down. "PUT ME DOWN!" In the corner of my eye I see Will with a big grin. "GILAN!"

I give up and let myself hang over his shoulder. "could you please be so kind to put me down?" I ask. My voice dripping with sarcasm. "okay." He says and he drops me. Really drops me. And a drop from Gilan's shoulder to the ground is far. Really the guy is long! "ouch! Thank you for putting me down." Again sarcasm.

"Gilan can I talk to you?" Halt says with his usual calm voice. "sure." He says and they walk away. I get up and walk to Will who hands me a piece of bread. "thanks." I mutter.

"so what's going on between you and Gilan?" he asks. I nearly choke in my bread. "nothing. Nothing's going on." I cough "why would you say that." He shrugs. He woke you up by swinging you over his shoulder." I smile thinking of Gilan.

"what do you think they're talking about?" I ask trying to switch to another subject. Luckily he doesn't get back to the subject. "I don't know. Maybe he found something about the kalkara." "wouldn't he want to talk to us too about that." Will nods. "didn't think about that." He says it so soft I barely hear it. If my ears were normal I would've missed it. "Coffee?" Will nods and I hand him a cup.

I hear Gilan shout in the distance and I look to him and Halt. "can you hear what they're saying?" Will asks. " I should be able to hear it but those damn flutes are everywhere. "No, can you? Gilan always spoke so good about Halt. I thought they were like family."

Gilan:

"Gilan can I talk to you for a moment?" I look over to halt and nod. "sure." Halt walks away and I follow him. "so what's this about?" I ask.

"Did anything happen last night?" Halt nods. "what exactly do you know about May?" surprised by the question I manage to answer. "as much as I should know. Why?" a little voice in my head says: You idiot he found out about her.

"Just wondering. do you know she's a witch?" I shake my head. "she's not a witch." Halt looks at me with an arched eyebrow. "then explain to me why she was able to turn onto a fox. Damn it Gilan you know witches scare people. They usually are criminals. You don't know what this girl might has done." He did not have to say that. "SHE'S NOT A CRIMINAL!" I yell. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"THEN EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT I SAW. I CLEARLY SAW THAT GIRL TURNING INTO A FOX AND BACK. IF SHE'S NOT A WITCH THEN WHAT IS SHE."

"she's a shape shifter. " I say calmly. "sorry Halt I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just snapped." Halt nods understanding. I tell him everything I know about May and Halt nods.

"Let's go back to the camp. I'd like to ask May some questions." With that said he turns around and walks back to the camp. I follow him. When we get to the camp everything's already packed for today. May hands me a cup of coffee. "Thanks." I say and I give her a kiss on the cheek. Will mouth falls open. "what did I miss." He asks.

"May can I ask you something?" Halt asks before will can ask any more questions. Seriously that boy can ask thousand questions in a minute. "you just did." May says with a grin. "do you have any idea how much Halt says that to me?" Will says. "a lot." Halt says. "anyway May for how long have you known that you can shape shift?" again Will's mouth falls open. "wait you can shape shift?"

May shrugs. "all My life I guess. You must have seen me last night?" Halt nods.

May:

I did not expect this. Cahir knows. Gilan knows. Halt knows. And even Will knows. "yes I did. You have to be careful about that. Suspected something when that fox tried to distract me so Gilan could surprise me." "wait that was you?" Will asks. I nod. "So is that all you want to ask?" Halt shakes his head.

"Foxes can track other animals very fast and very good. The rangers are also very good but here we might be a bit faster if you track them." I nod. It sounds logical. "so when so we leave?" I ask. "as soon as possible." Halt says. I get up and walk to Hunter.

"_So you're the fox that keeps showing up? I knew it!" _hunter throws his manes around like horses sometimes do. "You didn't know it. you would have asked me if you suspected it." I say quietly. _"I knew it, I knew it. I also know about you and Gilan." _"Why do horses always have to have to final word?" Hunter snorts. _"because we're smarter than you." _I sigh giving up. I wonder if I'm the only one talking to my horse. _"actually almost every ranger does it. they'll never admit it if you ask them." _Did Hunter just read my mind? _"yes, yes I did." _

"So do you think you can do it?" Gilan asks. I jump up, turn around and nearly fall but Gilan catches me. "For a girl with fox hearing you sure seem surprised to hear me." He laughs. "I honestly didn't hear you." I admit. "we're leaving. So we should go back to Halt and will." I nod and together we walk to them. This is going to be a long day.

**A/N maybe a bit of a weird ending but I'm stuck with a writer's block. Anyway ONLY FOUR TESTS UNTILL I AM FINISHED WITH THE TEST WEEK! Sorry had to do that. Reviewers get a cookie! (::) so review? Favorite? Follow? Bye for now!**


End file.
